1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an OLED display apparatus that enables an organic emissive layer to be easily formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, conventional display apparatuses have been replaced by portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. Self-emitting display apparatuses of organic or inorganic light emitting display apparatuses have advantages over other flat panel display apparatuses because organic or inorganic light emitting display apparatuses provide a wide viewing angle, provide a good contrast, and have a rapid response speed. Therefore, organic or inorganic light emitting display apparatuses have been receiving spotlight as the next generation display apparatuses. In particular, OLED display apparatuses including a light-emitting layer formed of an organic material have better brightness, lower driving voltage, and faster response time than inorganic light emitting display apparatuses, while providing multicolored images.
An OLED display apparatus includes an organic emissive device having a cathode and an anode placed in conjunction with an organic emissive layer. When a voltage is applied between the cathode and the anode, visible lights are obtained by the organic emissive layer connected to the cathode and the anode. Since electric charges are supplied to the organic emissive layer via the cathode and the anode, the contact between the organic emissive layer and the cathode or the anode influences the optical properties of the OLED display apparatus.